


Decade that I Lost

by ChatZ



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatZ/pseuds/ChatZ
Summary: Consequence from Jesse’s fall is more than Kyle can imagine.First few chapter of this work previously post on my tumblr under the name deityfanboy. Some edit from I post on tumblr but story stay the same.





	1. Stay

“I have to go… I promise to meet Alex today, he must be waiting for me by now” Michael said to Maria while put guitar where it belong.

“OK, have fun”

“I chose you Maria, and I have to tell him” Michael can feel guilty from Maria’s face… so does he. But this is his choice and Michael have to deal with it.

When Michael back to his place, Alex already gone. He left message on the table though.

“emergency call, talk again soon. I promise… Alex”

Michael exhale, have mix feeling for miss opportunity to talk to Alex. He want to move on with Maria but part of him still not ready to let Alex go.

And suddenly, Michael starting to feell something through Max's handprint. It feel like Max is... fade away.

"Max!!!" Michael yell his brother's name and rush to find him.

\------------

Alex rush to hospital since he knew about his dad. And when he arrive, Flint already outside ICU.

“What happen Flint? why dad have coma?”

“I don’t know! but I do know who responsible for this” Flint said with anger on his face.

“Who?”

“Your buddy, Kyle Valenti…”

“Kyle? I don’t believe you!”

“Ask him yourselves then, and tell him that he will not get away with this!” Flint sound very confident about this but Alex just can’t believe what he heard. He has to find Kyle first.. and fast! before Flint do something to him.

Alex arrive at his cabin after several hour searching for Kyle. Kyle is nowhere to be found and his leg starting to hurt, so he come back to his place to rest and relax a bit… at least that what he hope.

Turn out… Kyle is there outside cabin, waiting Alex to come home.

“Are you OK?” Kyle reach to Alex who have uneasy face while step up to front stair.

“I’m fine but my dad is not” Kyle froze by Alex’s word. Alex looking at Kyle for a second before he open the door and go inside.

Kyle leaning against door silently watching Alex remove his prosthetic leg. He want to sit beside Alex and help him. But he fear that Alex will ask him about Jesse. He doesn’t sure how Alex feel with this situation. Kyle think he’s ready for this but when he saw Alex, fear take over his mind.

Jesse still Alex’s dad after all.

“Sit!” Alex pat at empty sofa near him. Calm but cold on Alex’s voice make Kyle swallow but still try to be cool when he walking to Alex.

“Tell me everything…” Kyle swallow again and harder this time. Then he explain everything from beginning to Alex and hope that Alex will not hate him more than he already did.

\------------

“So… my dad stalking you to bunker and try to kill you by put bullet on your chest. But you wear bulletproof and pretend to be dead then hit my dad’s head, inject him with barbiturate and that cause him a coma”

“That’s exactly what was happen today” Kyle confirm the story while looking at Alex nervously.

“Do you have proof?” Alex ask, smile at Kyle like he did when they first reunion at this cabin. He hate me now doesn't he.

“I urr... left bulletproof& syringe at the bunker. Kyle said while searching his clothes for something that can show to Alex.

Alex still looking at Kyle, Can you stop looking at me like that Alex? I hate that look.

"OK, I can show this to you!” Kyle finally thinking of something. And he start to unbutton his shirt.

“Woah whoah! what are you doing?!”

“I will show you where the bullet suppose to be if I didn’t wear bulletproof… here!” Kyle open his shirt to show his bruise on left chest.

And before Alex say anything, Kyle grab Alex’s hand and pull to his bruise.

“It’s real bruise Alex, can you believe me?” Kyle said, his face look hurt. Alex’s not sure that because his finger press on the bruise or something else.

“OK OK! I believe you” Alex move his finger away from the bruise but Kyle still holding his wrist. So Alex can feel Kyle’s warm and heartbeat through his finger.

“I believe you Kyle, I just teasing you.” Alex admit.

“What? Why?” Kyle’s so confuse right now.

“I… I believe every word you explain to me Kyle. My dad & I aren’t in good term and clearly he try to kill you first, how can I blame you. I am not angry… just feel weird when I heard that he has coma”

Kyle still holding Alex while listen to him. And he continue "But you look so nervous and funny so I can’t help but tease you a bit" He said funny but that’s not exactly what he think.

“Dude! you make me worry” Kyle finally let Alex’s hand go and lie back with relief face.

“Why you have to worry that much? you spend your time with me for months, I think you should know what I think of my dad”

“Yeah, I think I know that but.. I don't know what you think of me, part of me fear that … that you will hate me more because of what I did to your father.

"Kyle…” He still holding to their past doesn’t he. But Alex can’t find proper word to tell Kyle right now.

“That’s what I talking about” Kyle smile but barely. He think he should go home before he has gut to ask Alex forgiveness from what he did in the past

“Stay Kyle… It’s not safe out there. Flint may looking for you right now” Alex’s said when Kyle standing up.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive… and you should take your shirt off, you already unbutton half of it anyway”

“And you finally have a chance to appreciate my body?”

“Maybe…” Alex’s smile and tease Kyle again. This time he make sure that Kyle know it.

“You can see my body if you take a shower with me.” Kyle tease back while walking to bathroom.

“Not gonna happen” Alex shake his head while smile happily. Same thing happen to Kyle, He doesn’t know when Alex will finally forgive him but today Alex let him stay at his place, that should be a good sign right?

\------------


	2. Don't promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael & Alex have a chance to talk & Alex's big brother come back to Roswell after Jesse fall.

Several day after Kyle put Jesse in coma. Nothing happen to Kyle or Alex. And today Kyle need to go back to his place before his mom get worry, he promise Alex that he will take care of himself. Alex can't help but worry about this.

"Wear your bulletproof, just in case"

"Are you serious?"

"I am" serious but soft from Alex's face make Kyle smile a little, his best friend care him now doesn't he.

"Tell me that you worry about me and I will wear it"

"Kyle... just put it on OK!" Alex said and hand him a bulletproof.

"So... what you will do when I am gone?" Kyle take off his shirt while ask Alex.

"Talk to Michael I guess.

"Are you sure?" You didn't look well last night"

"I'm fine... just go, and say hi to your mom for me."

"And don't go anywhere without your phone!"

"Yes Sir!!!" Kyle yell back from outside cabin.

\------------

Alex come to town and buy some stuff before go to Michael's trailer. When he walking back to his car, he notice someone that he doesn't expect to see.

"Hey Max! are you feeling OK now?" Alex ask Max who stand outside Police station. 

"I am better, Thank"

"Are you back to work already?, you should rest for a while after... that" Alex refer to when Max collapse and dying after bring Rosa back to life.

"Trust me, Isobel & I already told him about that" playful familiar voice come from corner of street.

"Michael" Alex look at the guy in cowboy hat.

"Michael... are you spying on me?!... I said I am fine"

"You didn't listen to me so why I have to listen to you" sarcastic voice make Max shake his head then he decide to enter the station.

"He's all your Alex"

Alex nod to Max before he turn attention to Michael.

"We need to talk Guerin"

"Yeah" Michael swallow, this time is finally come isn't it.

\------------

"He doesn't fine you know? far from it. "

"Yeah, I can tell" Alex said while sitting with Michael outside his trailer.

"What about you? I heard that you and Isobel combine your power to save him.

"Still exhaust, my magic hand drain my power like hell" Michael shrug, looking at his left hand.

"Your hand are heal! Did Max..."

"Yes, he heal my hand without my permission"

"Oh..."

"Right now I'm glad he did though"

"So you can have your quiet time again, congratulation" Alex's mind back to decade ago. When Michael playing guitar and Alex sitting beside him.... and want to kiss him.

"I like to share that moment with you sometime Alex" Michael wink at Alex and that make Alex tremble a bit. Because he love to do that with Michael but he just can't anymore.

"Umm... what about Maria, how you explain to her about your hand?" Alex change subject to something he need to talk.

"Maria?" Michael's heart drop to the floor when he heard that from Alex "Did you..."

"Yes, I know everything Michael, Maria send me voice mail last night"

"Alex, I am sorry I..." Michael try to find right word but Alex interrupt him "Are you happy Guerin? with Maria?"

"Y... Yeah! I think I am" He hate to admit that to Alex But spend time with Maria do give him a good time. Different from Alex but good.

"I'm happy for you Michael, for both of you" Alex smile to Michael and that smile hurt Michael badly.

"If you angry with me, I get it, I totally deserve it"

"No I am not angry" Alex try to remain calm but his eye turn red already.

"Yes, you are Alex!! just say it and hit me if you want" Michael try to grab Alex's hand but Alex move away and explode!

"I'm not angry with you Michael, or...or Maria. But I am hurt!!! hurt that you choose my best friend, not me!" Alex's tear drop on his cheek 

"But I will not stand in your way, I prom..."

"Don't!" Michael prevent Alex from saying that and put his hand on Alex's chest. He doesn't want to hear that Alex give up on him.

Alex pull Michael's hand away, but he doesn't complete his sentence either.

They stare at each other without saying a word for sometime until Michael decide to make a move.

\------------

"Found you! Alex Manes" That familiar voice freeze both Michael&Alex.

"Is that your dad" Michael whisper in shock. 

"No! It's can't be. Kyle put him in coma" Alex sure of that but that voice...

"Alex, you didn't hear me?" that voice come closer so Alex have no choice but face him.

"Hunt!?" Alex just can't believe who he just see.

"I always said that my name is Hunter" This man in air force uniform said back with small smile.

"You always name Hunt to me... big brother" Alex give him a real smile and hug him happily. Last time they saw each other is more than ten years.

Hunter seem surprise a little at first before he firmly hug him back... and smile. Until he notice that Michael staring at him.

 

"Is that your brother Alex? wow he very look like..."

"My father? yes he is... that why he always be favourite one"

"Can you show me your place Alex? I need a place to stay for a while" Hunter ignore Michael statement and talk to his brother instead. His voice clearly familiar to his dad, just a bit softer.

"Yeah sure, this way" Alex said and lead him to his car.

"Alex!" Michael call his name. Worry that he has to let Alex go with someone that look like Jesse. 

"I will be fine" That's what Michael can read from Alex's lip. But he still not sure this is a good idea.

 

"Who is he?" Hunter ask while waiting Alex to start his car.

"Juts friend you know... don't worry about it" Alex answer while he type message to Kyle.

"My brother coming to my place, stay away from cabin." 

Alex believe that his big brother will do no harm to him. But Kyle, who is responsible for Jesse's condition. Alex not have a clue. 

\----------------


	3. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael & Kyle share concern about Hunter's arrival.

"Nice place Alex"

"It's just old cabin that Jim give me"

"Do you mind if I look around?"

"Of course not" Alex said before follow his brother while he walk around cabin.

Alex keep distant and watching him carefully. Yes, he's glad that his brother come back to town but when Alex use his brain, timing is just too perfect. Our dad have coma and he just show up to visit him after lost contact for a long time.

"So, where are your stationed right now? California if I am not mistaken"

"No, Alaska for 2 years now"

"God, that very far, why you want to stationed at Alaska anyway?"

Hunter is not answer his brother. He just simply open main door to investigate front yard. And few second later, Hunter&Alex spot two guy who leave their car and rush to the cabin

"Kyle, Michael! What are you doing here?  
"Looking for you obviously" Kyle said while glance at Hunter, he look like Jesse so much.

"Kyle!" Alex grab his arm and drag him away from everyone. 

"You shouldn't be here, my brother may already know that you responsible for my dad’s condition!"

"Let him know! I care about your safety more than mine"

Alex squeeze his arm when heard that and response "Kyle! Why you such ..."

"Are you done whispering?" Hunter interrupt then walking past Michael who still feel uneasy by his present.

"I will pay visit to dad, give a chance for you to talk properly" Hunter give a cold look to Kyle, who froze a little by that.

\-----------

"Are you sure to let him use your car? What if he put a bomb under back seat?" Michael theorize as soon as three of them enter the cabin.

"I agree with Guerin on this one"

"Stop! both of you! He's my brother... I trust him"

"Like Flint? ... yeah good luck with that"

"He didn't kill us at Caulfield did he? He let us escape Kyle" 

"I doubt that" Michael mumble and Kyle nod on that too. 

"He still consider me a black sheep so... you may have a point" Alex admit that part but still not convinced and try to argue.

"But Hunt is different! He always on my side when we were kid"

"Sound familiar to someone who use to be your best friend huh" Michael sarcastic said that and Kyle look at him like he want to punch Michael.

"And where is he when you need him most? When your dad beat you? , when you get bully in high school?!"

"Why you keep bring that up Guerin?!" Kyle can’t say any excuse on this but he doesn’t want anyone to remind that to Alex anymore. His present may enough for Alex already.

"That's the truth isn't it!?"

"Not anymore! Alex is my best friend and I l..."

"I heard enough! Kyle, Michael just stop!!!" Alex yell at both of them, angrily. This conversation lead to nothing except bad memory from Kyle in the past and recently from Michael.

Michael fall to silent after this while Kyle turn away from the other. Alex always cut it off when this issue have brought up. Make him fear that Alex may never forgive him.

"Go home Michael, your family need you... Maria need you"

"Don't hurt my... friend OK. You should spend your time with her, not me" his voice trembling at the end of last word.

"OK OK! I will go... but I will not going anywhere Alex. Whether you like it or not"

"You keep saying that" Alex looking at Michael, heart breaking again. Alex know that Michael really mean what he said. But why he has to say that while he dating someone else.

"I will come back tomorrow" that is Michael last word before he open the door. Alex look down at the floor, Kyle in the other hand, looking at Michael.

Michael pretend to not see Kyle and go back to his car. And when his car depart, Alex start talking again.

\------------

"He leave Roswell before I have chance to talk to him you know... my brother" Kyle sitting across table and Alex continue "My dad told all of my brother that I am gay... I didn't care much about their opinion except Hunt. But he just went to boot camp few day after that."

"Just like that?" 

"Yes, without saying goodbye to me... maybe he did hate me like my dad" Alex shrug.

"Maybe he didn't"

"What happen to Kyle who think I can't trust my brother a minutes ago?"

"He look very much like your dad Alex... But maybe I am wrong” Kyle know that he shouldn’t judge someone by his face. But in this case, Kyle can’t help himself. 

"I will ask him myself tonight... why he left me without a word and why he come back now" Alex make up his mind, so does Kyle.

"I will stay with you in case he reveal that he is plan B of your father... I will hide in your closet. Just yell my name and I will come to rescue you" Kyle said when coming to sit at the back of Alex's chair.

"I am soldier Kyle, I can handle him myself, and no offense but Michael's power seem more helpful than your medical skill at this point"

"And you love him... not me" Kyle whisper at himself. He know that his friend have a point but heard that Alex want Michael more than him make him feel angry? hurt? Maybe both.

"I will find Guerin and bring him to you then" Kyle standing up and intend to do what he said but Alex pat his stomach to stop him. 

"I don't want to see him again... not today" Alex may can’t say anything about what he just heard second ago but he doesn’t want Michael right now and he want Kyle to know that.

"OK"

"If you want to help, find me a guitar on my bedroom. I can use some quiet time"

"Got it" Kyle said and head to Alex's room very fast. At this point, Alex have to admit that , Kyle willing to do anything for Alex lately make him feel happy.

Alex playing guitar while Kyle listening & watching him peacefully. Part of Alex's mind pity himself for fact that he doesn't want Michael to be here but he still borrow method from alien cowboy to find quiet time. 

Another part he just glad that he can give Kyle a relax moment. Even it last long only half an hour. Kyle went through a lot like Alex. He deserve some happiness too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me kudo if you like this. Make comment if you want to say anything or suggest for future chapter :)


	4. Manes Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Hunter finally open up to each other. Kyle & Michael team up!

By the time Hunter back to Cabin, Kyle is already gone. Alex waste no time and say that he need to talk with Hunter. His brother nod and follow Alex to living room.

"So one of your guy is Kyle Valenti right. Still best friend I presume."

"Well I lost him since he become a jerk and bully me in high school... but yeah right now we reconnect, everything is OK..."

"He bullied you in high school?" Hunter raise his eyebrow "I thought you behave yourself when you were in high school and no one ever touch you."

"And why you ever thought that way Hunt?"

"Our dad told me when I trained at boot camp. Hunter explain but Alex's face told him that he got it all wrong.

 

"When I asked Flint about you, He said that you back from Baghdad in one piece... he told me the truth right?" 

Alex knock at his right leg to answer his brother. That metallic sound make Hunter's become emotional for the first time, his little brother lost his leg and he didn't even know that.

"I am sorry Alex, I didn't know"

"It's fine Hunt." Alex smile a little but Hunter is quite opposite.

"They both lied! I thought at least Flint will be honest with me but look like he still dad's son"

 

"Did... did dad ever hurt you while I am gone?" Hunter looking at Alex's eye. He's angry right now and fear what Alex about to say.

"Every time he want to."

"He lied to me!!!" Hunter storm and punch at the wall.

"Hunt..." Alex's in shock, never expect anything like this from his brother.

"He promised me that he will not hurt you for being gay... If I become air force, make him proud... like very proud. And don't comeback until he give permission" Hunt grunt and punch wall again.

"That why you become air force instead of marine..." Alex come closer to his brother but hesitate to touch him right now. 

"Yes, because I stupid enough to believe him."

"You aren't stupid, you just try to protect me." Alex finally grab his shoulder, try to calm him down. Alex know that Hunter always want to become marine, not air force. But because he's dad favourite, Dad give him permission. But he gave up his dream to protect Alex.

"I have suspicious for a while you know, and when Flint contact me that he want me to come back to Roswell and visit dad. I know for sure that something not right... look like dad never told him about 'my agreement'. Hunter conclude and Alex agree with him.

"I stationed at Alaska because he order me to. Now I know he never did what he promise. And he sent me away from you as far as possible. So... I will request to transfer back to Roswell. Without dad influence It' should not be too hard."

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes, I will not leave you out of my sight again" Hunter sound promising and Alex really want that too. 

"Enough of me, so... what do you want to talk to me, little brother?"

"I think I already have all the answer I need." Alex response with smile on his eye.

\------------

"Are you going to shower now or never?" Hunter knock the door and ask from outside.

"In a minute!" Alex said while remove his prosthetic. But a second later his brother open the door and enter his room.

"What are you doing in here?" Alex put his pillow on his leg. Still feel embarrass to show his disability to big brother.

"Carry you to bathroom, what else" Hunter say nothing about Alex's leg. He just squatting and turn his back to Alex.

"I am not kid anymore Hunt" Alex shake his head but smiling.

"No argument here Alex, hurry!"

"OK OK!" Alex reach to Hunter's back. His brother gentle hold Alex's both upper leg and stand up.

"You sure gain some weight Alex"

"Give up now old man" Alex teasing while his face lean on Hunter's back. His face is relief and relax for the first time in several months.

"No Alex, I can do this all day"

Movie reference make Alex laugh, he remind Alex of someone who always get it all wrong when come to Movie.

 

"Are you sure you don't want me in here?"

"I am fine, I have everything set up to shower on my own"

"OK, but I will be just outside bathroom, in case of emergency" Hunter give Alex a tiny smile before he reach the door. Tiny but warm smile that Alex don't get from anyone in his family for a long time.

"Hunt..."

"Yes?"

"Did you... hate me when you know that I am gay?" Alex's heartbeat is very fast right now. He has answer in mind but he can't be certain and want Hunter to say it by himself.

"Hate you? NO... disappoint? Yes. But that when I still in our dad shadow. When I went to boot camp, go to war, went back to America. I learn from people outside this family that being gay is just who you really are... and I will not hate or disappoint at you just for that"

"Hunter, thank you... I" Alex's voice shaken, tear at the corner of his eye.

"And base on what you did to country, to yourselves. I can say that I am very proud of you Alex" 

Alex's crying at Hunter's word. Not just what Hunter feel to him but also because of his face , his voice... 

"Come here Alex" Hunter open his arm and Alex hugging him firmly.

"I wish dad say that to me and hug me like this"

"I know Alex, I know" Hunter pat his back.

Decade have passed and now he got his big brother back on his side...

"After ten years, Hug you again when I only wear pant is not what I expect Hunt" Alex laugh happily. 

"Maybe I should take my shirt off to make it even"

"Don't temp me Hunt. Because I can appreciate my own brother's body"

"I heard that from my friend once" Hunter chuckle.

"Really?, maybe you should introduce me to him."

\------------

Outside cabin, Michael & Kyle watching Manes brothers from binocular for quite some time.

"Everything seem fine, no strange activity or loud noise" Kyle said when put binocular down.

"Who know, maybe Hunter strangle Alex in shower right now. Hunter went to bathroom like ten minutes and still not come out." And that make Kyle push Michael's shoulder away for have a terrible theory.

"I don't know why I agree to stalking with you Guerin, this is insane!"

"Maybe because you worry about him as much as I do"

"Yeah..." Kyle can't denied that fact.

"And when you fall for Alex anyway?"

"What! NO?!" Kyle raise his voice but Michael shhh Kyle before anyone hear him.

"I have eye Kyle Valenti... I know exactly what you feel" Michael whisper to Kyle.

"He was... is my best friend Guerin. Of course I love him... but not the way you think!"

"Uh huh..." Michael playfully looking at Kyle. God! I just want to strangle him right now.

 

"No matter what you feel to him. I suggest you have to earn his forgiveness first Valenti"

"And you should concern about Maria more Guerin. After everything especially Rosa, I'm sure that Maria will demand answer from you" This time Kyle finally make Michael to stop give him a stupid smile.

"Yeah... she already ask me about my hand too... so I plan to tell her everything very soon"

"Are you sure?" Kyle express genuine concern.

"Yeah, Liz and Max will come with me though"

"Good luck man, you need that" 

"Thank..." Kyle and Michael looking at each other for second before they turn attention back to cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Give me Kudo and/or make some comment if you want :)  
> \- First four chapter that I used to post on tumblr finally here. And next chapter will be fresh&new.


	5. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Michael alone time.   
> Kyle begging Hunter to spare Alex's life.

Next morning, Michael stand outside Alex's cabin. This time he's alone, Kyle is not around to give that stupid look to him... or Alex.

Michael knock the door and look at himself to make sure that everything look great. At least he take a shower anyway.

"Michael? you come so early" Alex seem a bit surprise but in good way, Michael thought.

"I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, my brother and I are up since 6." 

"Where is he now?"

"Morning run, I like to join him but..." Alex shrug with smile. Seeing that Alex can casually talk about his leg and brother make Michael more relief than last night.

"I still don't trust your brother but I am glad that you're happy Alex, I really am"

"Yeah, my brother is back, my dad kind of gone and I have Kyle. Everything's great" 

With this sentence, Michael don't know what troubling him more, he's not part of Alex's happiness or Kyle is part of them.

 

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, sure!" Michael didn't expect invitation after hear that but of course he happy to accept the invite. Alex step aside to let the cowboy enter his cabin, and silently exhale without Michael notice. Because it's hurt to see Michael and remind him that right now Michael is with Maria, not him. But he can't resist himself that want Michael around .... even only as a friend. 

\------------

Meanwhile, Hunter running for some time until he get close to the bunker.

"Kyle Valenti, didn't expect to see you running around here"

"This is my usual path... sir" Kyle try to be polite while his eye searching Hunter's

"Running project shepherd with my brother if I not wrong?"

"That's..."

"You and Alex cause my dad some trouble lately, I must say." With his look, Kyle feel like cold is running on his spine. He's really plan B of Jesse isn't he?

"Please, I am the one that put your dad in coma. If you want someone to blame, to punish. I am right here, just leave Alex alone. He lost too much already." Kyle desperately begging Hunter. He just has to do something before Hunter do horrible thing to Alex.

 

"You love my little brother that much? Kyle Valenti." Hunter asking with smile but that didn't make Kyle feel any better.

"I..." Kyle hesitate because he doesn't know how to answer properly. Which one that can save Alex from his own brother, Yes or No?.

"Relax boy, this is just my face... and I am not my father" Hunter smile again with chuckle this time. But Kyle seem to confuse by that.

"I come back here for my brother. And I will not let anyone harm my brother again, including you." Hunter looking in the eye of Kyle to make sure that the doctor understand what he meant.

"I want to believe that sir" Kyle still hold his trust toward Hunter. 

"Stop calling me that, I have name"

"OK... Hunter"

"That's correct... Kyle" Hunter said and surprisingly reach to Kyle and grab his shoulder, Strong but gentle. Kyle's shock by this move and nearly move his shoulder away but he manage to stand still and let Hunter touch his shoulder.

"You may not trust me and I understand that. But I trust you... because Alex do" Hunter move his hand from Kyle and continue. "Help me protect him"

"With my life, sir"

"You should let Alex know that sometime" 

"About that..." Doubt in his voice make Hunter's raise his eyebrow a little.

"By any chance, you knew the reason why my dad found out that Alex's gay right?"

"No, I have no idea." Kyle realize that he never ask about this to Alex. Maybe because they're very busy by alien stuff. Or maybe because he fear that question will open Alex's wound.

"I see, I suggest you ask him when you have a chance. maybe it will erase your uncertainly."

Without waiting Kyle reaction, Hunter running away from the doctor who still not sure what Hunter implied to. But the only who can answer him is Alex. And he should ask him next time they meet.

\------------

"You know what, I will check his phone to see what he's hiding from you" Michael spot Hunter's phone and reach to it before Alex can stop him.

"He's not even lock his phone"

"Michael stop" Alex said that but do nothing except stand beside him. Part of him curious about his big brother too.

"Hmm, he's so boring. He's not even have any game on his phone. Wait! there is gallery.

"Michael..."

"Some photo in air force but a bunch of sea and battleship, interesting"

"Marine was his dream Michael, and he gave that up to make a deal with my father"

"OK, maybe he tell you the truth." Michael replied while slide to see remaining photo. Then he stop by photo of Hunter with someone.

"Who is this guy? He look hot though"

"He can have friend Guerin... and I think that's enough." Alex said and take the phone from his hand.

"Come one Alex, you should see the way that guy look at your brother." 

Alex take a look at the photo and he has to admit that there is something in unknown guy's eye.

"It's nearly the same way I looking at you" Michael isn't just said, he give Alex a look that used to make Alex 17 again. But Alex fight his feeling and said back.

"Oh, then this guy must date someone else already right?"

"Alex, I didn't mean..." Michael trying to hold Alex's hand but the soldier step back.

"Michael, You're welcome here as a friend. But if you want something more than that, you have to leave."

Michael want to say something but he just can't, not even faint voice of Alex's name.

 

"It's over Guerin, you and me." His voice like he's about to cry. So do Michael.

"Can I... Can I kiss you one last time Alex?.

"No you can't" Alex immediately refuse, his tear starting to drop.

"If I let you kiss me, I will not be able to let you go..." Michael's tear fall on both of his cheek and Alex continue "And that's not the right thing to do... you know that"

"Yes, I know. And I am the one that give you no choice" Michael looking at his love for a second before he decide to move away and sitting on the table. They both fall silent for a period of time until Alex join him by sitting at the chair near the table.

 

"I will tell Maria everything today"

"Don't do that because of me Michael"

"No... yes, but not all! She ask me question about many thing, including my left hand. So why wait more time. Let tell her who I am... what I am" 

"Do you want me to come with you...as a friend"

"Nah, Max & Liz already fill that seat so..."

"OK, I see" Alex not look at Michael in the eye but his face clearly show concern toward Michael.

"But you can give me a moral support" Michael reach his left hand to Alex by put it on the table near Alex.

"Michael" Alex looking at Michael's healed hand. Didn't sure this is a good idea.

"As a friend..." Michael insist.

"Fine... I think" Alex put his right hand on Michael's. They both squeeze one another a bit then end up holding hand each other.

"Can we stay like this until your brother comeback?"

Alex said nothing but continue holding Michael's hand. They both know that this is not friend doing but they will getting there... Maybe.

\------------

"Alex, we have to go to hospital" Hunter approach Alex who preparing some launch in the kitchen.

"What happen?" 

"Flint texted me, he said dad getting worse and he may not going to make it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I wish I can add this chapter earlier but Grey's Anatomy and Station 19 make me emotional for several day.  
> \- Next chapter will be the last one of "Decade that I lost".  
> \- Give me kudo or make comment if you want :)


	6. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's in danger. Alex, Michael, Max and Hunter team up to help him.  
> Someone admit his feeling to another and more.

"Flint just texted me, can you read it Alex?"

"OK" Alex grab Hunter's phone and see that Hunter sent message "We are on our way" to Flint but what his answer back make Alex confuse.

"Where are you going... why Flint ask such stupid question?"

"Call him" Hunter commanding voice is so strong and cold like Jesse but Alex don't mind in situation like this.

"Hunter"

"Flint, it's me Alex. We coming to hospital right now, how is dad?" Your message to Hunt that he is getting worse."

"Still in coma but stable. And I didn't sent anything to Hunter or you."

"He said he didn't sent message to you."

"That's not possible, Alex you saw that message too"

Alex and Hunter looking at each other. Something is not right, they nod in agreement that this can be a trap.

"Put him on speaker" Hunter said then ask his brother.

"Flint, you always have your phone with you right?"

" ... No, I left dad's room without it for a few minute to check some stranger outside the room ... what's going on Hunter, Alex?!" Flint sound like he worrying a bit.

"Someone must use your phone to send that message to me. To lure us out the cabin" Hunter theorize.

"They must want something in my possess" Alex thinking about piece of console that he kept in the cabin. Then he realize something that cause his heart trembling.

"Or they want someone that come to my place a lot"

"Kyle?" Hunter said the name on his brother's mind.

"Dad want him dead before and that cause him coma" Flint slipped.

"Oh No!" Alex feel like his head get hit by something.

"Flint, are you sure you don't play any part of this plan?"

"Of course not Hunter! I want him to pay for what he did. But all I did is sitting beside dad, waiting for him to gain consciousness."

"Alex..." Hunter look at his brother who can't thinking straight right now.  
"We have to find him Alex" Hunter said and reach to his shoulder.

"Right right! ... Flint can you check the hospital that Kyle still in there or not!"

"What?! why I have to do anything for him?"

"Do that for me please. if you not hate me that much"

"I never hate you Alex, I just..." Flint pause a second and continue "OK, I will find him. Call you when I know more OK!"

"Thank you Flint" And without say another word, Hunter turn their car back to the cabin.

"We also need extra hand" Alex find his phone and call someone for help.

\------------

Outside Wild Pony, Michael Max and Liz standing in front of the entrance. Michael have long exhale before he decide to reach the door.

Calling from his phone interrupt his action. Michael looking at his phone and see Alex name on it.

"Alex, never expect you to call me before sunset" the cowboy use playful voice like usual but Alex response by serious tone.

"Where are you right now?"

"At Wild Pony with Max and Liz. I am about to tell Maria everything."

"I know this is bad timing but I need your help Michael"

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" Michael looking at Max and Liz who curious as well.

"I need you to find Kyle at his place. He's in danger. I suspect that my dad send someone to go after him right now"

"Dude what happen?" Max ask his brother who not response to Alex after he heard name Kyle from Alex. Alex want me to find another man for him.

"Please Michael, I know you don't like him but he's my friend and you are only one that I trust.

"Fine, send me his location"  
"Thank you Michael... and take care of yourselves to OK!"

"I will" Michael smile a little. Because Alex said that he trust Michael the most.

"Michael?" Max ask Michael again.

"Look like Jesse send hit man after Valenti and Alex want me to fine him"

"I'll go with you"

"Me too"

"It's too dangerous Liz. You should stay here and tell Maria that Michael will come back for her"

"OK, but be careful Max. You still in recovery"

"I will" Max smile as promise then run to his car with Michael.

\------------

"Kyle come on...Pick up!" Alex trying to contact Kyle but his friend didn't answering his phone.

"What are you doing? answer you phone damn it!"

"Calm down Alex, take a deep breath" Hunter said while driving as fast as he can.

 

"Flint call back, talk to him Alex... and put him on speaker"

"Hunter?"

"It's me Alex, what have you got?"

"His coworker told me that your friend leave hospital hour ago to have launch with someone and he will be back by 1 PM... I will call you when he come back to hospital OK"

"OK... and thank you... brother" Flint didn't said anything but Alex can hear soft chuckle before Flint hung up.

"Now I have to keep call Kyle until he answer his phone"

"Alex, sorry man. I went to have launch with Rosa and didn't check the phone until we finished" Kyle sound like he has a good time with his long lost sister. But anything have to wait right now.

"Listen Kyle, something happen at the hospital and I think you're in danger. Go to your home right now! I asked Michael to meet you there."

"Guerin?" Kyle surprise to heard that name "That dude come to help me?"

"Just go to your home Kyle, and quick! I will meet you there too"

"OK, heading home now"

"Change of plan Hunt. Now we go to Kyle's home"

"What about something that you have at the cabin?"

"Forget it. Right now Kyle is the most important"

"You really love him little brother" Hunter who observe his brother for quite some time finally said that word to Alex.

"I try not to think about it you know. How I really feel for him right now. I lost him for 10 years and now he's back. I don't want to lose him again If I still..."

"Let focus on his safety Alex. This can wait" 

"Right"

"And don't forget to tell Flint. He will walking around forever if Kyle not show up at hospital"

"Sound like him" Alex smile a little before call his brother to update situation.

\------------

"I think nobody's home" Max said after they knock at the front door of Kyle's house for a minute but no response.

"And Alex said he still on the way home"

"Let split up, call if you found him OK"

"Yes sir"

Michael walking on street that lead to rural area of town. And in just a minute, Michael notice something on the ground.

"Is that a blood?" Michael looking closely to red dot on the ground then he see another one off the street.

"Valenti where are you?" Michael pick his phone to call Max. His face show that he start to worry about Kyle right now.

 

Somewhere near the town, Kyle walking very slow until he collapse at some big rock with tall grass around. He wish to find better place to hide but his body hit it limited.

"Ahh!" Kyle groaning in pain. His waist cover in blood and breeding. That hit man got him by surprise just before he cross the street to his house.

"I have to call Alex" Kyle searching his cloth but his phone is missing"

"Looking for this?"

"Shit" Kyle curse at the guy that stab him like 10 minutes ago. And now he also have Kyle's phone.

" Master Sergeant Jesse Manes always have plan boy. You can't get away from him unless he want you to"

"He's coma right now. You not have to listen to his order" Kyle trying to negotiate.

"Sorry can't do... and don't try to run. I will use my gun If I have to"

Kyle's terrified. He try to move away from the hit man but this stupid big rock block the way.

"Please don't..." Kyle looking at the knife that have his blood on it. And now this man want to finish his work by the same one.

 

Just a second before he can reach Kyle. His body lifted and hit at the rock.

"Found you Valenti!" Kyle heard so familiar voice but never expect to. Especially in crisis like this.

"Guerin..." Kyle said while watching the guy running toward him. 

"Alien!!!" The hit man yell at Michael with gun on his hand. But Michael's faster. He send that guy and his gun hit big rock again.

"Are you OK?!"

"No I'm not!" Kyle looking at his breeding wound then Michael and the hit man. Who immediately flee after he can stand on his feet.

"Thank you Guerin, for saving me."

"Yeah, no problem" Kyle looking at Michael gladly and thankfully. But Michael not make eye contact with him. It's feel strange somehow. Maybe because Kyle never look at him like that before.

"Umm... I send my location to Max & Alex just before I found you. They should be here in any minute.

"Good, I really need to go to hospital before I bleed out"

"Can I see your wound" Kyle nod in agreement before he open his shirt. They can't see anything except blood the bleeding.

"I don't want to die here" Kyle whisper, looking at the ground. Michael can feel that Kyle is panic.

"Let me try something" Michael not sure about this but he want to try and reach his left hand to Kyle's fresh wound.

 

"Ahh!! don't press too much Guerin"

"I know! I know!" Kyle squeeze Michael's wrist. Michael bare touch his skin but Kyle have more than enough pain already.

"OK..." Michael exhale before focus on his hand. He never done this before but with everything happen to him and his sibling lately hint that he can do more than move thing around. 

His hand starting to grow red. Kyle feeling warm at his wound and if he's not over thinking , It's like his pain is a bit less.

"Ahh!" Michael pull his hand off. He feel like his hand get hit by electric and he can't hold any longer.

"I am sorry Kyle. I am not Max"

"Don't feel bad Michael. I know that you try your best. And I appreciate it" Kyle smile at Michael faintly. None of them notice that they just call each other first name for the first time.

"Kyle! Michael!" Alex's voice come from the street not far from them.

"Alex! we are here!!!" Michael call Alex back. And he approach them in less than minute.

"Oh my God Kyle. You lost so much blood." Alex look at his wound then his face. Worry and fear.

"He need Max, I will bring him here. He's should not be far"

"Please do Michael" Alex said without even glance at him. And that make the cowboy look upset a bit for second then run off very fast.

\------------

“Help is on the way Kyle, you will be OK”. Alex said while sitting with Kyle. One of his hand press on Kyle's wound. Try to stop bleeding.

“I don’t know man. I lost too much blood. My medical experience told me that I will die soon unless…”

“Unless Max come here and heal you. Michael promise us that he will bring Max to help you… and I believe him”

“Yeah, except Michael hate me so he maybe can’t keep his promise”

“Stop it Kyle! You will survive this.”

“Alex, can you call my mom? … I want to say goodbye to her... and Rosa too” Kyle is panic and haven’t notice that Alex whisper his name and Alex’s eye also turn red.

“I forgive you.”

“What did you just say Alex?” Kyle being snap back to reality and ask for something he just heard.

“I said I forgive you Kyle”

“No, you just want to make me feel better, I try to talk about this several time but you always ignore it” Kyle said, his voice is faint more and more.

“Kyle, I don’t want to talk about this because…” Alex hesitate to continue and Kyle take that as a no.

“See, you don’t want to talk because you still not forgive me … and you hate me.”

“I am mad and angry for what you did to me back then, sure. But I don’t hate you Kyle! I…”

Alex struggle and Kyle interrupt. 

"you what Manes?… I am dying right now, another bad new can’t hurt me more than that.”

“I don’t hate you stupid… I like you!!!”

And next thing Kyle know, Alex already kissing him.

 

"Alex…" Kyle is shock, his face show a mix of emotion. Alex like him? Since when and how?

"You knew that my dad realize that I am gay even before myself right. That because in that summer, he saw how I act around you… how I touch and looking at you. After that he beat me, to stop being gay, stop like you!"

Kyle feel numb, forget pain that he has. It's this what Hunter said to him this morning right?

"And I didn’t" Alex continue while Kyle still can’t say a word "Until you become a jerk and bully me. So I bury my feeling to you. Not just because you are homophobe but because I know that you can’t love me back!"

Kyle froze, he can’t even blink his eye. Their face are less than inch away from each other and also one of their hand.

"And now you are back. Being nice to me like you were before. I know that you want to make up to me. Want me to forgive you... I can't tell you that I forgive you because It will bring you even closer. I don't know that I can hold my feeling to you for how long"

"Alex... I..."

"But you already know how it's turn out. I just kiss you on the mouth and I will lost you again"

"No Alex, you're not going too..."

 

"Alex!"

"Kyle!"

Two familiar voice stop Kyle to say anything more . Alex standing up because he know that help is coming to Kyle.

"Sorry to make you wait… are you OK Valenti?" Max ask

"Fine, I guest" Kyle look t at Max then move to Alex. They have something to discuss after this.

"Please help him" Alex said while Michael drag him away for a bit.

"I will" Max smile as promise then start to use his power to save Kyle.

 

"Evans, are you OK?" Kyle feeling better but Max is not. His face is full of sweat and show that he's badly hurt.

"No he's not. Max still too weak for this!. Michael leave Alex's hand to join his brother.

"Let me help you" Michael holing Max's free hand. He may not yet learn how to heal people properly but combine power is easier. Like when Michael and Isobel bring Max back together.

Max's hand is growing red again and steady. Groaning but not much pain like before. Kyle watching them healing himself. One is the guy that win Liz's heart. Who is Kyle's first real girlfriend. The other guy is first love of his best friend Alex. Who is Kyle first kiss from guy. He need time to process all this.

 

But what Kyle know for sure is... The way he look at three of them will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Last chapter of Decade the I Lost is here. Sorry to keep you guy waiting.  
> \- This story is end but you may see several thing I set up here and there. If you want to read new story after this one or have suggestion please let me know.  
> \- Give me kudo or make comment if you want :)


End file.
